In the past there have been numerous types of boat mooring devices such as that represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,838 which includes a base with a stem and socket connection to an extendible telescopically engaged arm the distal end of which is adapted to connect to a boat and which may include shock absorbing means. This invention is of an improved device for mooring a boat to a dock.
Generally speaking this invention provides a boat mooring device which works on a push and pull principle through the use of mooring arms with high flexiblity as to the directional stress, both at the anchor point on the dock as well as at the attachment to existing fittings on a boat or yacht. The invention is of an attractive mooring device which may be made of stainless steel and, when not in use, is in a normal attitude generally out of the way ready for use in mooring a boat.